mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble or Nothing
Bubble or Nothing is the twenty third episode of the first season. Synopsis Adam lies about having allergies, which gets him contained in a hypo-allergenic bubble. Plot The episode starts with Adam being attacked by wild lions in the school. While running from them, he comes across Jake swimming in a lake, and Adam tell him that he's sick of the school. In an attempt to get moved back to his old school, he tells the nurse he is allergic to all kinds of animals, and needles. But Principal Pixiefrog sees right through Adam's trick, and insists on putting Adam in a bubble. Jake soon notices Adam's bubble, and everyone soon gets one, except for Jake, who gets run over by elephants in a bubble fighting over donuts. Soon, Jake tells Adam that he has but one final request - a bubble, because if he doesn't get one, he'll die - of embarrassment. So Adam, once again, goes to Nurse Gazelle and asks for another bubble. But she tells them they're out of them, and after hearing that Jake will die - of embarrassment, she hatches up an idea and put Jake in Adam's bubble. While stuck in the bubble, Jake and Adam attempt to get to their classes, but realize it is impossible. So they both agree to stay put, but later that night, they are still at the school, until they fall asleep and start snoring, loudly. The next day, Jake tries to drive Adam out of the bubble, until they realize that Adam may be allergic to Jake. So, once again, they go to Nurse Gazelle and Adam tells her the truth about not being allergic to the animals, but he can't be allergic to Jake. He must be allergic to the bubble. So, Principal Pixiefrog, afraid of being sued, puts Adam back in the class of animals also allergic to bubbles. Then they start chasing Adam and he ends up in a lake to see Jake still in the bubbles. Adam gets in inside Jake‘s bubble and Adam thanks Jake for letting Adam in to avoid get chased by wild lions. By last Lupe appears telling Adam and Jake about bubbles are out of season, and Henry also appears telling about the new season is for canoes. The episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Nurse Gazelle *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Punky Lions *Coach Gills (Cameo) *Coach Horace Ferret (Cameo) *Margaret Rhino *Latanya Hippo *Joanie Ox *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Liam Hawk (Cameo) *Vanna Flamingo (Cameo) *Humphrey Bear (Cameo) *Ursula Ox (Cameo) *Lucy Seal (Cameo) *Wilson Walrus (Cameo) *Ryan Hippotamus (Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Cameo) *Lacey Badger (Cameo) *Bruce Wolf (Cameo) *Shawn Owl (Cameo) *Arnie Tapir (Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair card * Tinenti – Oscar Valencia of Adam getting bullied * Queen’s Aloha Oe © – Kapono Beamer, Queen Lili’uokalani floats by on a raft * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion Nurse Gazelle's office * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips is placed in a bubble * Queen’s Aloha Oe © – Kapono Beamer, Queen Lili’uokalani floats by again * Too Busy Shopping – Armando Trovajoli having fun with Adam's bubble * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour using bubbles * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi is severely hurt * Boss Boogaloo – Russ Savakus to the nurse's office * Enigma #27 – Anna Klockar and Jake in a bigger bubble * Enigma #25 – Anna Klockar night * Tinenti – Oscar Valencia next morning * Queen’s Aloha Oe © – Kapono Beamer, Queen Lili’uokalani ending Quotes :Jake: How ya feelin' now, sport? :Adam: Jake, I'm in a giant bubble! :Jake: Whoa! Don't you just love this place? :Adam: No! I can't believe what I've gotten myself into. You gotta help me get out of this thing. :Jake: Get out, are you crazy? Finally, you've got something that makes you stand out from the crowd at this school. :Adam: Uh, what about being the only human? :Jake: I meant stand out in a positive way, sheesh. ---- :Slips: Whoa. That bubble is like the coolest thing ever. :Windsor: Yes, and by property of association, Adam is also cool. ---- :Octopus: Whoa, neat bubble, Ingrid. :Ingrid: Thanks, it matches my sweater. (licks the bubble) And it's strawberry flavored. ---- :Coach Gills: Bah, I've been in a bubble my whole life, before it was cool. Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase, "Double or Nothing". *First appearance of the Punky Lions, a trio of jive-speaking lions, who abuse Adam for being the weakest "lion" in the school. *Nurse Gazelle is the only nurse in school. *Adam wants to get sent back to his old school, despite being reminded of how terrible it was in "The Times, They Are Exchangin". *It's revealed there's a waterfall at the end of the river hallway. *First episode where Adam and Jake are present in school at night. They'd go to school again in "Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It", and see a new side of the school they never knew existed before, which occurs every night. Granted, they were sleeping during the entire scene of them at night, so it can be infered that they fell asleep at dusk and awoke at dawn, keeping them oblivious, until that future episode. Gallery Pride Posse Lies to Adam.png Adam Gasps For Air.png Adam Just Flipped Out.png Adam Fakes Sick.png Adam is Allergic to Lions.png Adam is Afraid of Shots.png Nurse Gazelle Tongue Roll Dart.png There's a Shot for Everything.png If You Could Just Sign This Release Form.png Principal Pixiefrog Does Not Want To Lose District Funding.png Adam in a Bubble.png Adam Pushes the Bubble.png Adam Floating in a Bubble.png Adam Falls Off Waterfall in Bubble.png Adam Falling Down Waterfall.png How Ya Feelin' Now Sport.png Jake Calls Attention to Adam's Bubble.png Everyone Likes Adam's Bubble.png Adam's Friends Agree the Bubble is Cool.png Lucy Bounces Adam On Her Nose.png Bubble Boy Scores.png Playing Soccer Bubble.png Bubble Boy Rocks.png Jake Using a Megaphone.png Spinning the Bubble.png Jake Screaming Into the Megaphone.png Gazelle Breathing on Needles.png Animals Stampeding to The Nurse's Office.png Nurse Gazelle Scared.png Gazelle Blocks Door.png Pixiefrog Puts Down Paper.png Arms Breaking Through Door.png Give Them What They Want.png Everyone Gets a Bubble.png Ingrid Licking the Bubble.png Windsor Uses the Bubble Lifter.png My Bubble Keeps Me Cool.png Coach Gills Had a Bubble Before it was Cool.png Letanya and Her Hippo Friends.png The Pretties Get Into a War.png The Fat Girls Crush Jake.png Adam Standing By Jake's Corpse.png 0 Days Since Last School Injury.png Adam is so Sorry for Jake.png Jake Has But One Dying Wish.png Jake About to Plotz.png Jake Wants a Bubble.png The Bubbles Have Gotten To Jake Too.png Jake Keeps Selling the Drama Act.png Adam Pounds on Zelly's Door.png Having to Share a Bubble.png Both Need to Get to Class.png Bubble Stretch.png Bubble Slam Back.png Not Going Anywhere.png The Sun is Up.png The Moon is Up.png Adam and Jake Sleepy in the Bubble.png The Next Morning.png Jake Drinks Beer.png Jake By Sleeping Adam.png Jake Belching Fine.png More Bubble Bickering.png Jake Has a Burrito Weapon.png Jake Eating the Burrito.png Jake About to Fart.png Adam Screeams NOOOO.png CDMS in the Sunset.png The Entire City of Glendale.png USA.png Earth (My Gym Partner's a Monkey).png Bubble of Fart.png Adam Sneezes on Jake.png Jake Covered in Snot.png Adam Sneezes Again.png Jake Covered in More Snot.png I Said Stop It.png Jake Looks Like a Snot Monster.png Adam Isn't Sneezing on Purpose.png Adam Snot Dripping.png Adam Wants Nurse Zelly Again.png Nurze Gazelle Isn't Buying the Bull.png Pixiefrog in the Bloood Pressure Thingy.png Pixiefrog in the Giant Blood Pressure Thingy.png It Gets Really Huge.png Pixiefrog Splats on the Cieling.png Oops Sorry PF.png Adam in the Bubble Allergy Class.png Adam Escapes Allergy Class.png Adam Dives Into the Bubble.png Lions Really Mad at Adam.png Lupe Tells Adam and Jake They Are Out of Season.png I Hate to Burst Yalls Bubble.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Nurse Gazelle Episodes